Say What You Want
by Irk The Waffle
Summary: It's always been difficult for you to figure out what Ichimatsu wants, but he's a lot of fun when he finally admits to it. (Ichimatsu x Reader, plotless make out scenario)
**Gender ambiguous reader, catboy Ichimatsu. Inspired by a piece of artwork that isn't mine; I normally link to it, but I don't think that's really possible on this site, so use your imagination, I suppose.
**

 **I've written another piece in this series and intend to do one for all six, but since they're all going to be way more explicit than I'm comfortable posting, those will be AO3 exclusive. I think this one's safe to crosspost, though, since it's more making out than actual sex. Sorry if Ichimatsu's not your favorite!**

* * *

Ichimatsu lay there in your bed, his tail waving lazily, as you stood over him and watched. His hand slowly raised to pull down the white mask that covered his face.

"Well?" he asked in his monotone, his face not betraying much expression as he gazed up at you. "Go on. Do whatever you want."

"What do you want me to do?" you asked him.

He merely shrugged and turned his head to the side. "I don't know. Whatever you wanna do."

What _did_ you want to do? You looked him over, trying to decide. He wasn't exactly dressed or posed in a way meant to entice you in one direction or another, still clad in his hoodie and baggy lounge pants. He hadn't even bothered to brush his hair for this encounter. Not that you minded his attire; this was how you were used to him, and normally, you did find his casual manner of dress rather cute. Still, you would have liked a hint as to what he wanted by way of him exposing where he'd like to be touched...

The only bit of skin he had exposed came down to sheer fluke. His laying down caused the back of his hoodie and the shirt underneath to raise slightly, exposing a bit of his lower back. His pants had also slipped down a bit, showing off some of the band of his white briefs. It was all unintentional, and it didn't amount to much... but maybe you did appreciate the teasing element of it all, how it ignited your curiosity about what the rest of his body looked like. The small of his back was as good a place as any to start. You slowly reached your hand out to touch him, watching his face for a reaction. He slightly lifted his head and watched your approach, but his expression remained listless and indifferent. All the time you'd spent with him up to now had gotten you used to his reluctance to express any sort of emotion, but why did he have to do this now...?

"Do you want me to touch your back?" you asked him.

"If you want," he replied with a twitch of his tail. At least he didn't look away from you this time. He took a breath as your fingertips made contact with his skin, one slow inhale and one slow exhale, but offered no further input past that. You gently grazed your fingers over his skin, still watching for any sort of reaction, any hint about whether he wanted this or not. He felt so warm and smooth, and you wanted to keep going, maybe lift his shirt and hoodie higher for a better look... but that listless stare and silence left you feeling uneasy about this. Without a word of your own, you removed your hand and took a step back. It was subtle, but you could have sworn his eyes opened somewhat wider, in what counted as surprise for this mood he was in.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked.

"You didn't seem to want me to do that," you answered.

"I told you, you can do what you want to me. I don't care."

He didn't care? Your heart sank at that proclamation. Maybe you really were way more into this idea than he was... "If you don't care, then maybe we shouldn't do this," you said, turning around.

"You're leaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, if there's nothing you want," you said. "You seem like you wanna be left alone right now, so I'll leave you be." You made it a few steps away from him, but before you could reach the door, he finally spoke again.

"Wait."

You faced him again to see him avoiding your gaze, his cat ears turned downward.

"Maybe... I do care if you stay," he admitted.

"What do you want to do if I stay?" you asked. "I'm not going to touch someone who doesn't want it."

His voice grew quieter. "...I liked when you touched my back," he said, his cheeks turning pink. "But you don't have to do anything. You don't owe me anything."

"Don't worry about that," you said as you returned to the bed, this time choosing to lay by his side rather than standing at the foot of it. You faced him, but he still avoided looking you in the eyes. "I care about you, and I want to do nice things for someone I care about."

"I don't get why," he said. "I like you, but I didn't think you'd be around long enough for something like this to happen. I figured you'd be gone before we got this far." Even Ichimatsu's monotone has its limits; you heard the subtle cracks in his voice as he discussed the possibility of you leaving him. "You're really here because you want to be? You don't just feel sorry for me?"

"Of course I want to be here," you said, resting a reassuring hand on his cheek. This finally got him to meet your eyes with his again. "I really like you, Ichimatsu."

"I've never laid with someone like this before, you know," he admitted. "Isn't that pathetic?"

"I don't think it is," you said. "There's a first time for everything, right?"

"Hm..." He draped his arm over your body, the most he'd moved since getting in this bed. "Well, if you really wanna touch someone like me... can you touch my back again?"

"Of course." You wasted no time in bringing your hand to the small of his back once more, applying more pressure now that you knew he wanted this. A small moan crept out from his mouth at your touch, followed by a gasp as you rubbed above the base of his tail.

"That's... good," he mumbled, his blush deepening. "I like this... thank you..."

"I'm willing to do a lot for you. But you have to tell me how you're feeling," you said, admiring the sensation of warm flesh against your palm. "I want to know you like what I'm doing."

"I know... I know." His eyes slowly drifted shut, and he hummed softly. "Your hand is really soft..."

You kissed his forehead and rubbed behind one of his cat ears with your free hand. He murmured your name as he snuggled closer to you, hugging you tighter and burying his face against your shoulder.

"Hey," he spoke up, muffled by your shirt and by his own quietness. "Can you..." His voice drifted away before he finished his question. "Never mind."

"Can I what?" you asked. "Go ahead, ask for anything."

"Can you..." He gulped before finally working up enough nerve to ask. "Can you use your nails?"

"Like this?" you asked as you lightly brushed the tips of your fingernails against his skin, only barely touching him.

"No, harder," he said. "Dig in... I... want you to scratch me up."

In retrospect, it really shouldn't have surprised you to hear that Ichimatsu liked pain. You found yourself reluctant at first to hurt him, but then again, you _did_ tell him he could ask for anything. It'd be better to trust his judgment... if that's what he wanted...

"Ah!" he cried out, jerking his head up, as you dug your nails into his back and raked them down to his waistband. Your nails weren't sharp enough to draw blood, but that sound sure made it sound like you did something right. "If you do it like that, you're gonna leave marks..."

"Should I go lighter, then?"

"No. I want the marks..."

You lifted his shirt and hoodie up to give yourself more room to work with, then starting with the middle of his back, you raked your nails down again, using both hands this time. He panted and smiled at you with half-lidded eyes as you scratched up and down his back; "aroused" was the best word you could think of to describe that look he gave you.

That look made you feel the same way.

"Mark me," he begged. "Remind me I'm yours..."

"There's no sense only marking you somewhere you can't see," you said, running one hand over his stomach and gently stroking.

"No, of course there isn't," he agreed. "You said I should say what I want? I wanna see it... I want a reminder of how bad I'm being right now... I want you to punish me for wanting something so trashy..."

You were used to him bitterly berating himself in a way he clearly hated feeling as much as you hated hearing, but this time seemed so different. He smiled as he spoke, and he squeezed his legs together and squirmed. In this context, he actually enjoyed describing himself with words like "trashy".

And maybe you didn't exactly mind encouraging this mindset, if it meant seeing him like this... if he was having fun, then...

He spoke your name with a questioning tone. "You all right? Didn't you say I could ask for anything?"

"Huh? Yeah. Sorry, got distracted," you admitted. "It's just... you're really hot like this."

Ichimatsu's face flushed, and his tail stuck straight out. "R-really?"

You nodded. "If you really like being submissive... then yeah. This is really hot."

His face remained bright pink, clearly not used to this level of compliment. He rolled over on his back, tail tucked between his legs, and pulled his shirt and hoodie up far enough to expose his chest. "Mark me," he said, a bit more edge to his voice than you expected from a submissive position.

"Don't you think you should be a bit more polite than that?" you teased as you climbed on top of him and sat on his thighs.

"Oh, uh... sorry," he muttered, his ears dipped.

You rested your fingertips on his chest, sure to make contact with your fingernails. "I should punish you for being so rude," you continued, hoping your smile let him know you weren't entirely serious; only as serious as he wanted you to be. His ears perked back up, and he started to say your name, but you cut him off by scratching from his chest to his stomach, turning his speech into a cry. You left behind faint lines on his skin, lines that probably wouldn't last for long, but oh, how you wanted to make more.

"Again," he said, taking a moment before adding a, "please," to his request. You happily obliged, delighted by his moans and the way he breathed heavily even when you removed your hands from him. He whispered your name, adoration in every letter, and squirmed beneath you as you continued scratching him, his hands clutching the sheet beneath him. His blush deepened and his tongue hung out of his mouth, giving him a rather lewd expression that ignited some very strong desires within you.

God, you'd do this as long as he wanted if he kept making that face.

"Ichimatsu," you whispered back with just as much affection, then leaned down to kiss his mouth. He went stiff beneath you at first, but soon relaxed, wrapping his arms around you and groaning as he kissed you back.

"I love you," he said after a break in the kiss. You had to admit, it took you aback; it wasn't a sentiment he verbally expressed very often, instead finding it more comfortable to express affection through physical gestures. You didn't want to push him out of his comfort zone, but you still didn't mind the idea of him saying it a bit more often. Your new found intimacy must have really dropped his defenses...

"I love you, too," you responded, scratching him again to add some pain to your claim. Far from considering it contradictory, Ichimatsu's pleasured gasp seemed to find proof of your statement in that action. "These clothes are getting annoying, you know," you said, tugging his hoodie up further, though there wasn't much place left for it to go. "Wanna take them off?"

Ichimatsu nodded, so you got off of him to let him sit up. His hoodie and shirt slipped back down to hide his chest, his stomach, and those delicious scratches you gave him; an admitted disappointment, but at least it wouldn't last long. You expected him to undress right way, but instead he grabbed the hem of your own shirt and lifted it so he could see your stomach. "You, too?" he asked. "I... would feel better if it wasn't just me."

"Is that the only reason?"

He smirked and looked away. "...and I wanna see you. I've been curious... I bet you look really good."

You couldn't argue with that encouragement. As he worked on getting his tops over his head, you removed yours, your heart fluttering as you wondered how he'd react to the sight of you. Once you were topless, you turned to him expecting to get some input, but he was otherwise occupied; his tops were long gone, along with his mask, and now he was focused on pulling his pants off his legs.

You didn't ask for this, but how the hell could you discourage it? To be fair, and because you honestly did want him to see you, you discarded your own pants, leaving you in nothing but your underwear. Once Ichimatsu was stripped to his own underwear, he finally looked up at you, and his gasp at just the sight of your nearly-naked body didn't differ all that much from the noises he made when you actually touched him. His tail waved behind him, and his cat ears stuck up straight, all of his focus on you. As he admired you, too stunned to act, you took in the sight of his own body. He wasn't exactly built like an athlete; with his lifestyle, you'd never expect anything like that. You weren't disappointed by it, either. The pudge on his limbs and stomach was exactly what you expected, and wanted, to see... he looked so cuddly, so tempting to hug...

Hugging wasn't the only temptation he brought to mind. As you admired him, you soon found your eyes drawn between his legs, to the very obvious tent formed in his briefs. How long had he been like that? Was it from him seeing you naked? From you kissing him or scratching him? Maybe he was even excited when he first got on the bed, even when he was actively denying it... no matter when it started, with the intense way he currently stared at you, his excitement surely wasn't going to die out any time soon.

"...wow," was all he managed to say as he reached out to brush his hand down your front, as if in disbelief that you actually existed and weren't just a projection. You shuddered from his warm touch, craving more of it the instant he removed his hand from you. He then moved closer and wrapped his hands around your waist, his face mere inches from yours. A small smile, wide by his usual standards, spread upon his lips. He took the opportunity to kiss you, an opportunity you happily returned. The kiss finished much too quickly for your liking, and you would have gone in for another the moment he pulled away, but you couldn't help but notice a shift in his smile's tone. Before your kiss, he looked genuinely happy; nervous, but happy. But now, his eyes narrowed, and his lips slightly parted to show his teeth. He moved in for what you thought would be another kiss, but instead of enveloping your mouth with his, he took your bottom lip between his teeth and bit. You couldn't help but yelp at his action; obviously he'd never done this before and had no idea how hard was acceptable. Surely nipping wasn't supposed to actually hurt. Yet despite the pain, maybe _because_ of the pain, you wanted him to do that again and not bother trying to be gentler...

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, his smile now gone.

You nodded. "Do it again."

His smirk returned before he went back to biting your lip, a low growl coming from his throat as he did. It's not like he was going as hard as he would if he wanted to actively harm you; he wasn't about to draw blood or anything. It was just somewhat harder than a standard love nip. And you couldn't get enough, moaning as his teeth scraped and pulled your skin.

"That noise is so hot," he groaned, his fingers digging into your sides hard enough to potentially bruise. "It's making me want you." You grabbed his shoulders, ready to push him back down, but he resisted you force with a shake of his head. "No," he said, that smirk getting wider. "My turn." His gaze burned with an intensity you'd never seen before; was this the same man who was just begging for you to mark him?

It was certainly an interesting change of pace...

At his request, you took his earlier place, laying back on the pillows. He wasted no time in getting into position, kneeling over you on all fours and grinning like a predator.

"Mine," he claimed in his usual monosyllabic manner, before diving in for a series of kisses and nips on your mouth. You wrapped your arms around him and held him tight, whimpering in excitement from his rough affection. He came up for a moment of air, then flattened himself out so that his bare chest pressed against yours, weighing down on you with a pressure that felt secure rather than crushing. With another moan, he dove his face back down to you. You expected him to go back for your mouth, but instead his lips made contact with your neck. He started off slow, blowing light breezes on your neck in between soft pecks, but if you learned anything about Ichimatsu that night, it was that he didn't like to keep things gentle for long. The switch was quite abrupt, going from a light kiss to your throat to teeth dragging along your skin. You gasped at the sensation, and showed your pleasure by roughly gripping his shoulders.

"M-more," you stammered, breathing heavily. Ichimatsu responded with another nip, so into it that you imagined he would have done that even without you requesting it. You squeezed his shoulders in approval, scratching and pressing just as he liked it, before scraping your nails down his spine. He growled into your neck and nipped even harder, surely leaving some vivid bruises in his wake. After a forceful suck on the side of your neck that ended in a pop, Ichimatsu lifted his head and gazed down at you, breathing heavily and trembling.

"You really like this, don't you?" He still had that commanding smirk and glare, for the most part, but his voice slightly quavered as he spoke, allowing you to sense a hint of concern. As much as he loved being in control right now, he still had to know you loved it as much as he did. You really appreciated him checking in; no matter how intimidating he liked to get, he'd never _really_ want to actually harm you. You wouldn't be underneath him like this if he did.

"I love it when you bite me," you said, pausing before your next phrase. "I'm all yours... Ichimatsu-sama."

"Oh _fuck_ ," he growled before getting back to his claim on your throat, your honorific throwing him into a frenzy. In response to his increased intensity, you pressed your nails even harder into his back. Neither of you would be able to go to the bathhouse tomorrow, you thought with an internal grin. He kept gasping and swearing between nips, and you responded with your own cries and encouraging words. Every once in a while you shifted your hands down his back, until they rested where they started, right above the band of his briefs. You hesitated for a moment, then decided that moving lower was worth a try... you removed your hands from his back, then immediately after, cupped them around Ichimatsu's ass. He yelped in surprise and jerked up in the middle of his kisses.

"Is this all right?" you asked.

"Uh... huh..." he said. "That feels good..." You squeezed his ass cheeks in your palms, and he moaned. "Keep doing that..." As you massaged his ass, admiring how the flesh squished in your hands, he turned his attention to your neck and chuckled. "You're a mess."

"You're the one who did this, you know," you said.

"You're the one who asked me to," he countered.

"I know."

He didn't respond to the banter anymore, much too distracted by your massage. He hummed and shivered, and if he were any more feline he probably would have been purring.

"Hey, Ichimatsu?" you asked.

"Yeah?"

Once you had his attention, you answered not with words, but by slipping both your hands inside his underwear so you could touch him directly. "How's this?" you asked.

"N... nails?" he stammered. You happily complied, scratching the sensitive flesh the same way you scratched the rest of him, not taking any extra care with this part of him. The way he moaned assured you he didn't need you to. "Yes, that's it! Oh, fuck, that's it..." he said before moving back to your neck to add even more hickeys to the collection. He gripped your hair and tugged as he nipped you, adding more delightful pain to the session. You responded by bringing one hand up to pull his own hair, leaving the other one in his underwear, and he groaned against your neck, clearly not disappointed in this development. With both of you marking and pulling at each other, who was in charge here? Did it matter? Who was dominant, who was submissive... you didn't care, you just wanted _him._ Any sensation he wanted, you wanted to give and take anything if it meant being close to him like this. The heat of his body as he pressed against you made you sweat, or maybe that was excitement from everything he was doing to you... either way, you couldn't imagine being in a better place than pinned underneath him.

He moaned your name, then shifted so his waist was between your legs. "Fuck... I need..." You found out what he needed when he ground his rock hard erection against you. Even separated by his briefs and your own underwear, you could tell just how damn excited he was right now.

"Keep doing that," you moaned, desperate to feel just how much you'd gotten to him. "Please yourself with my body, Ichimatsu-sama." That did it for him; at that name, he ground against you in a frantic pace. You pressed down on his ass as he did so, desperate to bring him even closer. You struggled to breathe due to the sensations shooting between your legs, but even through your gasps you still called his name, varying whether or not you used that submissive honorific. Whenever you did, though, he'd moan louder and thrust harder before settling back to his standard pace.

He moaned your name, too, with that and "fuck" apparently the only words he remembered in the heat of the moment. The other noises from his mouth sounded downright animalistic at this point. He finally stopped nipping your neck, and he grabbed your waist to hold you steady as he thrust against you. God, he was driving you _crazy_ , if he kept this up, you'd gladly finish undressing and let him-

He let out a strangled cry and buried his face in the pillow as his thrusts grew more and more erratic. With a hiss through his teeth, wetness pooled between your legs, wetness you knew wasn't yours. He laid still on top of you for a few seconds, struggling to catch his breath.

"...um," he muttered as he finally lifted his head and stared down at you. "...sorry."

"It's all right," you said, gently petting his hair in comfort.

"...got carried away," he mumbled again, his ears and tail drooping. "I kinda... did wanna do more, if you wanted to, but... I guess not now. I screwed up."

"No you didn't," you said, then lifted your head to kiss his mouth. He didn't respond to the kiss, too distracted by his own guilt.

"I finished early," he said. "I got too excited, and now I can't keep going."

"I know you're new at this," you said. "It happens."

"Are you disappointed?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have minded having sex," you admitted. "But we still had fun, didn't we?" you said, tracing your finger down one of the scratches on his chest, feeling the rapid pounding of his heart as you did so. "It's not like the night was a waste. And there's always next time."

"Next time?" He perked up in surprise. "You'd do this with me again?"

"I'd love to," you said. "You were _amazing_. I've never done anything that rough, but now I don't think I could do without it. I never knew a guy could do such awesome things with his teeth."

Ichimatsu laughed. "You really like being bitten... you're just as bad as I am. I'll have to remember that." He gently kissed your lips again, then rolled off of you. "You wanna stay in bed?"

"Yeah, it's getting late. We should probably sleep soon."

"Can I spoon you?" he asked.

"Of course you can." You rolled over on your side, and he cuddled up to your back. You could hear his somewhat ragged breathing directly in your ear as he scratched up and down your stomach the same way you did to him.

"Did you cum earlier?" he asked, his breath hitting your ear.

"No, I didn't," you said. "But it's fine."

"It's not fine," he said. "Let me do something about it." One of the hands on your stomach moved lower, and without hesitating, slipped into your underwear and between your legs. "You're turned on," he observed. "You wouldn't feel like this if you weren't."

"It's your fault," you said with a smile he couldn't see.

"Then I'll fix it."

You moaned as he played with you, easing the ache that he caused in your most sensitive area. "Ichimatsu-sama..." you called, not yet bored with that name. "Can I have your teeth again?"

This time he bit at your shoulder, with his free hand clawing at your stomach.

"Oh god, yes..." This wasn't sex, but it was nearly as good. Maybe just as good, in its own way, with the added sensations beyond what his hand could do. He pressed his waist against your ass, and you wished he hadn't already gone limp... you'd have to ask him to do this to you again next time, before he went soft. Even though he wasn't hard, you still ground back against him, drawing out another one of those delightfully aroused growls.

"I wanna make you cum," he said in your ear. "I won't stop until you do." It almost sounded like a threat.

"I..." you said with a gasp. "I don't want you to stop...!" His grinding between your legs earlier already had you close to the edge, so his hand was likely to finish the job very soon. On one side you wished it would last longer, but on the other, _god_ , you needed relief... you yelped as his teeth gripped your shoulder again, and your eyes clouded over. Close, you were so _close_! You would have let him know, but by now you were moaning too loud to speak. Just as he liked it. You gripped the hand on your stomach with both of your own hands, squeezing and scratching and pressing it closer to your own body. He responded to the roughness with roughness of his own, thrusting against you from behind despite his current condition not accomplishing much... but if he _was_ still hard, even better, inside you, that could have been the best you ever felt... a series of shivers claimed your body as you got closer and closer to the edge, and with a final rough motion between your legs, you toppled over it. The moan that accompanied your release was horribly undignified, but it still got him to groan and press against your ass as you soaked his hand. Once you finished with a tired sigh, he withdrew his hand and pulled away from you. You turned around to see him licking his hand clean, holding it much like a cat paw.

"I should get my mouth down there sometime," he said, smirking. "You taste as good as you look, sound, feel..."

"I'd love that," you said as you cuddled up to him. "I could suck you, too."

"I might get rough if you do," he said, his expression not changing. Your mind flooded with images of what that could mean, and despite your exhaustion, you shuddered in excitement at that prospect.

"I'd be begging you to. But right now, I'm sleepy... you took a lot out of me."

"You really enjoyed this?" he asked as he cuddled against your chest. "There can be a next time?"

"Of course there will," you said as you rubbed behind his ears. "I love you... and maybe next time, we can go even further..."

"I'd love to know what that's like," he said as he nuzzled against you. "I love you, too..."

With that, he drifted to sleep in your arms, much more at ease than he usually was. No anxieties or putdowns; for once, he cuddled up to you without hesitation, as if he believed he really belonged there.

Maybe someday, he'd always believe that.

"Sleep well, Ichimatsu," you said as you closed your eyes. "You deserve it."


End file.
